Thinking of you
by Mrs.Isaac-Lahey
Summary: Musa writes a letter to Riven - with the song by katy perry thinking of you.


Thinking of you

I was crying half way through this I was listening to the katy perry song then I read fanfics nd got an idea to write this musa and riven are my fave couple I just wish they would get more screen time. Sorry when it dark about the whole suicide thing but I thought it was a nice ending about her finally being able to say goodbye to riven.

_Flash back*_

"_riven!" sky called as riven fell to the ground icy had stabbed him with an arm sized icicle._

"_no" I shouted as I ran to him I fell to my knees. The guys had icy and the rest of the trix locked up but we were to late I could see the pain in his eyes, I felt a tear run down the side of my face._

"_please musa don't cry, I don't want my last moments to be seeing you crying" riven said as he wiped the tear off my face_

"_remember I will always to be with you"_

"_no riven please don't leave I need you don't go" I pleaded  
"promise me something musa" riven asked me _

"_anything"_

"_move on" and with that I say the life leave his eyes_

"_I love you riven I always will" I whispered I just hoped he was still alive to hear that._

_Flash back over*_

Dear Riven,

It's been 5 years since you were taken from me. I hope you know I think of you every day. I'm with a guy named Jared now he's nice but he will never be you. I don't go out often anymore. Everything reminds me of you. My hair is short again. I keep a picture of you and me in my purse, Jared gets angry about it sometimes but he understands. I wrote you a song.

_**Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed You said move on Where do I go I guess second best Is all I will know**_

You were perfect for me even though we argued we still loved each other.

_**Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would**_ _**do if You were the one Who was spending the night**_

Its true, when I spend time with him all I can think about is you riven you meant everything to me I'm just sorry that we spent all our time fighting instead of enjoying the time we had.

_**Oh I wish that I Was looking into your eyes You're like an Indian summer In the middle of winter Like a hard candy With a surprise centre How do I get better Once I've had the best**_ _**You said there's Tons of fish in the water So the waters I will test**_

When I look into Jared's eyes I see your violate eyes looking back at me. you were different then anyone I had meet before. You were the best and always be. You said there were loads of other guys out there who would love to be my boyfriend I would tell you that you are the only one I could only love and that is still true.

_**He kissed my lips I taste your mouth He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would do if You were the one Who was spending the night**_

Every time Jared kisses me hugs me or anything I feel as if I am cheating on you but he could never replace you. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had died instead of you. I would give anything to see you one more time riven.

_**Oh I wish that I Was looking into...You're the best And yes I do regret How I could let myself Let you go Now the lesson's learned I touched it I was burned**_

But I will never regret anything we did.

_**Oh I think you should know Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would do if You were the one Who was spending the night Oh I wish that I Was looking into your eyes Looking into your eyes Looking into your eyes Oh won't you walk through And bust in the door And take me away Oh no more mistakes Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

Oh riven I love you with all my heart I thought about suicide so many times but the girls stopped me more times than I like to count. I hope you like the song. Maybe one day we will be together again one day but till then…

Goodbye riven.

Oh where is a tissue

Grants British bombshell xoxo


End file.
